


Only Fools Fall For You

by godamnarmsrace



Series: My Tumblr Ask Love Reply Fics [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair Era Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, episode coda 20.01.2015, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Episode coda to the 20.01.2015For my beautiful @aarondingel and inspired bythis lovely gif setthat she made. I love ya Babe!!!





	Only Fools Fall For You

Aaron was torn he wanted to stay wrapped in Robert’s embrace forever but he knew reality would soon intrude and Robert would have to rush off again. Somehow their bodies had found themselves even closer in sleep than before and with limbs tangled together no indication to where one started and the other began, Aaron, didn’t want to move for anything.

The sex between them was…Aaron had never had anything like it, more than he could ask for, more than he could handle and not enough at the same time. They were constantly chasing that something extra and always obtaining it only to find there was more to be had all along and so the chase begins again.

But this, them in bed together, sleeping together, holding one another. Sharing warmth and breath, this was new. It might just be the end of Aaron because while Robert had held him as he slept, kicking him in his sleep and muttering Aaron’s name like a vow or a promise, Aaron came to the shocking realisation that he wanted this.

All of it.

Robert drooling on his pillow, the bruises that he was sure were already forming from restless legs, just all of it.

He was feeling safe for the first time in his life in this little cocoon of blankets and affection, and yet he’d never been so afraid that this time when Robert left, when Aaron predictably pushed him away because it killed him to see Robert walking away from him one more time only to go back to Chrissie, afraid that this time it would be the last. He feared that Robert would wake up and realise that someone, as damaged as Aaron, wasn’t worth the risk.

Aaron hated himself for it because he’d gone into this knowing it would only just be an affair, he knew from the very first moment that Robert was getting married to someone else soon but he wanted it to be him and he never expected that to happen.

Aaron untangled his limbs from Robert’s and moved to sit on the side of the bed. He needed to be smarter than this, stronger than this or Robert was going to destroy him because he was already fast becoming the most important person in Aaron’s life.

If this kept heading in the direction it was the love they were building and it was love and not just lust, Aaron was surer of that than anything else in his life but if they kept going down this path then he knew it had the power to either heal their broken souls or destroy them once and for all.

An epic love story that could burn it all to the ground, lives lost and hearts forever broken and Aaron didn’t know when he’d become the kind of person who wanted that kind of all-consuming desire and love for another person. He thought he was smarter than that but there was just something about Robert Sugden that had captured Aaron before he’d even realised what it would mean.

Aaron couldn’t decide if Robert could be trusted with his heart even as he knew it was too late, he’d already given all he was to Robert and now he would just have to wait and see what Robert would do with it.

 


End file.
